how life changes
by PrimesGirl
Summary: With college students attending classes at Metroplex how will life change for the transformers, and will haunting memories finally be put to rest for one bot...


Disclaimer: I do not own transformers

**Never Ending Work**

Rodimus places his elbows on his desk as he looks over at the city commander who is sitting in the chair across from him. Magnus was at the moment going over some possible plans with the young Autobot commander for a new program that would hopefully bring the humans and Autobots together on closer terms.

"So over all" Rodimus said interrupting the city commander "You want more humans to come here to metroplox for a school program"

"Yes" he responded "though let me remind you that these humans are all going to be college students who are studying technology at a majors, I figure it would be a good way to get some humans use to our sort of technology so they wont feel so intimidated by us so often"

"What about security matters?"

"We do the same to them as we do to everyone else, and then make sure we keep an eye on them until there more use to our schedule, they would be safe as long as they follow procedure, and there would only 24 students, 12 per class that is. I figure we could run a morning and evening class, that's usually when the Decepticons leave us alone; I swear Galvatron has a thing for attacking us during our lunch hour." He said shaking his head Rodimus just chuckles slightly

"Would they be staying here or in town?"

"Well that would depend on yours and Optimus's decision."

Rodimus gets a thoughtful look before nodding,

"Have you brought this up to Optimus yet?" he asked

"No, since you were on duty today I brought it to you first"

"All right I like the idea, why don't you leave the data with me and as soon as I finish my work here I'll go see Optimus about it"

"Thanks Roddy" Magnus said as he handed the data pad to Rodimus before walking out of the room after saluting.

----

'Done finally' I think to my self as I push my chair away from my desk shutting off the computer. 'that took forever, what time is it,' I wonder as I look at the clock seeing it was well past midnight human time 'Primus no wonder I'm tired' I get up intent on heading to bed when I notice the data pad that Magnus had given to me earlier that day 'oh… right I forgot about that' I think as I pick it up and look once again at the clock before shaking my head 'knowing Op he's probably still up just like me finishing paper work, damn it that stuff just goes on and on no matter how much we work on it or for how long. I reach through the link we have with the matrix and feel him still wide awake

'Still going at it old man' I send down the link with a chuckle

'No more then you kiddo'

'Ha… I just got done with mine and was about to head off for recharge'

All I got back was some very nice swearing down the line leaving me laughing as I went to the adjoining door between our two offices. I went in with out knocking knowing he knew it was me. Walking in I looked over at his desk to see him looking at me with a scowl in his eye. I just laughed at him as I walked over and sit in the chair before his desk.

"Don't start Roddy, I'm not in the mood" He said as he turned back to his work

I just shake my head as I set down Magnus's data pad before shuffling through the small stack of data pads he had left finding ones that interest me. Taking about half I get up leaving Magnus's disk on Op's desk before heading back to my office with the data pads I had stolen from Optimus.

"Roddy!"

"Don't worry about it Op, just finish that half and let me take care of these ones, other wise your going to be here all night… or in this case all morning since its about 2am, any way just finish up with those and let me help you" I say leaving no room for argument as I sit down at my desk and start going through them. I get a large thank you through the link as I send warmth back, getting once again back down to work turning my computer back on.

----

'Finally done' I think to my self as I look at the clock 4 am 'just enough time for a nice recharge, I don't know how long I would have been here if it wasn't for Roddy.' I shut my computer off just as I notice another data pad sitting on the far side of my desk, I wondered where that had come from when I had remembered that Rodimus had brought in a disk with him. Taking a look at it I noticed it read 'School Project' being curious I scrolled down doing a quick look through before going back to the top my interest now perked. 'Has to be one of Magnus's' I think to my self as I start reading.

30 minutes latter

Setting down the data pad on my desk I stare at it for a long moment before standing up and walking over to Rodimus's office. Through the adjoining door I see him just setting down his last data pad, before looking up and smiling at me.

"Done" I ask

"Yep!" he say's as he shuts off his computer and stands up

"I presume that you have already looked through Magnus's new project?"

"Yes, in fact he read the entire thing to me yesterday afternoon"

"What do you think of it?"

"I think it's a good idea to tell you the truth we need more humans who understand our technology better"

"Your right" I say as I think on it "Very well let's do it"

"Great but can we Please discus it later today, I do want to get some recharge before I have to get up" Roddy said in a begging tone, giving me what were essentially called here on Earth puppy dog eyes

I just shake my head chuckling

"Yes roddy, later" I say finally after I let it drag on for a moment to his annoyance.

Before Roddy could make a rude comment back at me there was a sudden explosion of noise outside our office doors. Quickly I put down the data pad and head for the door with Rodimus on my heals. Getting through the door we see a large group of Autobots, seemingly cheering on something going on in the center of the group. Both of us quickly walk over and force our way through the group, as we reach the center, the cheering crowed silences noticing not only me but Rodimus. I could see every single bot either trying not to look at us or trying to quickly and quietly slip away from the group. In the center of the group oblivious to the silenced crowd and Rodimus and I, were Mirage and Wheel jack wrestling.

Rodimus just shook his head

'Should we break it up the hard way or yell at them and embarrass them more?' he asked through the link with a slight glint in his optics

'Yell and make it look good' I say as I open the link wide so we can more easily anticipate what we are going to say

"ENOUGH!" We both yell in unison, stopping not only the fight at our feet but all other activity in the area, we look down glaring at the two at our feet, who are now looking up and staring in complete and utter shock "On Your Feet Solders" We say again in unison "And At Attention" Wheel Jack and Mirage jump to there feet standing at perfect attention.

"What is the meaning of this?" I say with my arms crossed against my chest.

"Hum well you see sir…" Wheel Jack started

"It was his fault" Mirage exclaims

"Was not you lying asshole!" Wheel jack yells at Mirage

"Enough" Rodimus barks just before they get into another brawl "We really don't care who did it or why either way, you are both going to be on weapons detail for the next week with no leaving the base except for battle"

"But…" they both started

"No buts…" I say " and to further the matter you two with not be stopping by the medic bay on your way either, I'm going to make sure that Ratchet or Red Alert dose not repair you from this incident until noon today"

Both now have down cast looks that seemed to be a mixer of shocked and horrified

"And since you two seem to have more then enough energy to spare you can start immediately on your punishment and get yourselves down to the weapons facility now." Rodimus say's

Both looked like they were about to protest about unfair treatment

"Dismissed Solders" We both say as one as they high tail it down the hallway.

'Nice' I hear Rodimus comment through the link

'What?' I think back

'Not only did we order them, but everyone else in the area too'

I look around seeing a once full hallway now almost completely empty except for a few tentative bots quickly going about there work with a whole lot more efficiency then normal.

'Maybe we should do something like that more often?' I say with a chuckle

'Yes but not too often otherwise it will loose its effect'

'Too true, too true, now what were we about to do before all this'

'Recharge'

'Right, now as long as nothing else happens between here and our quarters we should be good'

Rodimus suddenly gives me a horrified look

'Don't jinks it Op' he said looking around nervously

I share that nervousness as I look around my self

'Lets go, incase I did' I say as I start walking with Rodimus right next to me, it took all of our control not to run down the halls and lock ourselves in our rooms. Luckily nothing did happen on our journey to our quarters.

"See" I say as we reach our quarters "nothing happened" as if on Q a mild explosion resounds form somewhere in Metroplox earning me a dirty look from Rodimus.

I just throw up my hands in defeat as Rodimus just shakes his head still glaring at me in anger as he turns to head towards the sound.

"Don't Roddy" I say "let me handle this one, one of us at least has to be functional later"

"All right" he says's with relief just as a roar echoes through the halls

"Grimlock!" we both say at one, as I shake my head as I go down the hall

'Hey Op. Don't you hate that old saying 'A commander's work…"

'…is never ending'' I finish as I turn a corner shaking my head.

Authors P.O.V.

Hey I hope you like this new story of mine, Please review and tell me, oh and for all those who care I will update soon on my other stories as well so please don't be mad about those, but anyways please review and tell me what you think but please not flairs but any helpful hints or particular bots or cons you want to hear from in this story please tell me, I'm always up for new ideas.


End file.
